The Other Girl
by CrystalCutie
Summary: After Princess Chisakami died, another Imperial Princess had to be found. Finally one was found. Too bad she didn't even know about it.
1. The Other Girl

**Summary: After Princess Chicksami died in a massive eatrhquake, new arrangements had to be made. Another Imperial Yamani princess needed to be found to wed Prince Roald, heir to the Tortallan throne. Finally one was found. Too bad _she_ didn't even know she was Yamani.

* * *

**

The Other Girl

* * *

"Yahoo!"

Way up north, where it was winter all year round, a girl was shouting at the top of her lungs. She was at the bottom of the ocean, making her way up. She burst through the surface of the water and flew high in the air, flipped over backwards, and splashed back into the water. "I'm going back!" she shouted, scaring off the fish.

Princess Carrigana smiled as she approched her home- Mermidon. She waved at her friends, her people, as she swam by. Swimming inside the underwater shell palace, she hurried back to her room to see Dory. "Dory! Can you believe it? I'm going back!" she cried, swimming over to the young mermaid. Five-year-old Dory stared at her, her amber eyes sad.

"Dory? What's wrong?" the princess called out to the little girl. "Aren't you happy for me?"

Dory nodded, her silver hair bobbing. "I am happy for you, but you're gonna be leaving me again." The narwhale mermaid suddenly swam over to her and wrapped her silver arms around Carrigana tightly. "I'm going to miss you. Gimli's gonna miss you, too."

Carrigana smiled down at her adopted sister, who had been orphaned when her parents were killed by jellysquid. "I'll miss you, too, but we'll see each other again, especially during summer vacation and midwinter. I'll see you then, and I'll write to you all the time. Just keep theat enchanted book with you, and you'll be fine."

Dory sniffed. "If you say so. Can I come with you and see you off at the palace? I've never seen a _human_ human before." The older girl nodded. "And if Mother and Father let you, you might even stay and see the City for a while. That means shopping for all kinds of human trinkets." That excited them both. They loved finding human things and asking what they were for. All of their things came from shipwrecks, since they had never been in human territory before. They had a room full of odds and ends.

"Really? When can we go?" Now Dory was eagar and grinning, still hanging on to her crab companion Gimli. "Child, stop wriggling. I am getting dizzy," he complained. Both girls rolled their eyes, and the whale princess and younger sister swam to their parents in the throne room. "Mother! Father!" they cried out in unison, catching the chatting couple's attention.

"Yes, my children?" the Orcan Queen asked.

"Can Dory accompany us when we leave?" Carrigana asked.

"Of course. She is family, you know," said her father, King Riiya. The man was as fit as the majority of Orcans, the only race of whale merpeople alive. From his head to his fin, he was emerald green, and his hair was so green it could pass for black. His eyes were sapphire. Queen Lilliana was, unlike her the biological daughter, light pink in body and had magenta hair. Her eyes were green. Carrigana was llight blue, and her hair dark blue. Her eyes were like her mother's. Both females had curly hair, while Dory and the girl's father both had straight hair.

"When do we leave?" Dory asked.

"In two days time, so I suggest you go and get ready." The two girls rushed off.

A week later, the family were on their way to Tortall. The best thing about the merpeople of Mermidon was that once they were dried off, they took the shape of a human. That was how the Royal family was now- in their humaniod forms. Dory, who had never walked on two legs before, was struggling so much that she had to be carried up into the palace. They had arrived at the same time as the other pages and squires, but they were meeting up with the king and Lord Wyldon first.

Carrigana stood in front of Lord Wyldon and King Jonathan. "Well, page Carrigana," said Lord Wyldon. "It appears as if you really wish to become a knight. This may be your second year here, you must be careful not to harm any of the other students, understood?"

Carrigana nodded. "Yes, my lord." Her now pale face were solemn, and her green-grey eyes direct. There was knock at the door, and King Jonathan said, "You may enter."

In entered Keladry of Mindelan, the girl Carrigana had heard about while in solitary training. She had envied the girl because she could fight against tough boys, while all she did was beat up stuffed maniquiens. They all turned to her as she bowed. "Your Majesty, Your Grace," she said. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, you are not, Page Keladry. I would like you to meet page Carrigana. She is a second-year page like yourself, but this is her first year in the palace. I would like you to sponsor her." Lord Wyldon stared at her. Kel nodded.

"You may both go now, and prepare for breakfast." Both girls bowed and backed out of the room and shut the door. As the two fully-sressed pages walked down the corridor, Kel asked, "How can you be a second-year page if you weren't here last year?"

"I was in solitary training up north, away from people. I'm a very powerful wildmage, and I could have hurt someone without meaning to," Carrigana explained. Kel nodded. "Call me Carri, by the way Keladry."

"Only if you promise to call me Kel." They both agreed and walked into the mess hall, much to the anger of the majority of the boys in the room. Most were angered over the fact that there were now _two_ girls trying for knighthood instead of one. Still, the girls ignored them, got their food, and walked to the table where Kel's friends sat. They plunked their trays down and sat, still talking to each other and ignoring the others.

Neal waved a hand in between them. "Kel? Who's this?" he demanded, nodding at Carri.

"Oh, where are my manner? I'm Carri, and you are?" She had purposely left out the 'Princess of merpeople' part, knowing they would probably freak out. She held out a pale hand, which Neal shook. "Neal."

The others were also introduced to Carri. There was Prince Roald, a fourth year page; Cleon, also a fourth year; Faleron, a third year; Merric and Seaver, both second years; and Owen and Prosper, who were both first year pages. They all asked questions about her, all which she answered without giving away anything. Breakfast was better that morning now that she wasn't alone. It was actually fun.

After breakfast, the pages went outside to begin their morning classes. Carrigana stood across from Faleron, arms in position, feeling little pain from wearing a weighted harness. She punched hard, and he managed to bloack it, but not without a wince. "Sorry," she murmured, blocking his next punch. They went on like that until they switched partners and began using staffs.

Seargent Ezeko frowned when Kel's shoulder got hit; luckily nothing was broken. Pairs were switched and rotated throughout the lesson. Next was archery, Carri's specialty. They stood away from their targets, took their positions, and released their arrows. Most of the arrows hit the targets; only a few hit the bullseye.

Carri had a blank look on her face as she approached her target. She closed her eyes and felt for the target, loaded her weapon and fired. It collided with the target with a thunk. Opening her eyes, she realized it hit dead center. She sighed and took her place at the back of the line.

Afterwards, the pages went to the stables to groom and saddle their horses. Carrigana remembered how ashe had been afraid of theose giant horses, but then, she had been afraid of lots of land creatures. Now, she bravely walked into the pages' stable and up to Wildfire, humming a song she knew. She stepped into the stall and began to brush her chestnut mare and quickly saddled her. Suddenly a fight broke out behind her. Whirling around, she saw that the boys were fighting. Stupid idiots, she thought, walking over to them with Wildfire in tow. Wildfire stepped through the pile as Carri and Kel began to grab their friends and drag them out of ther way. **Will you guys help before someone get hurt badly?** she asked the horses. The other horses left their stalls and began separating and picking pages out of the brawl.

In the end, water was thrown on the pages (Carri barely managed to get out of the way), were told to clean up the stables and the horses, and were severly punished. No trips until midwinter, bread-and-water suppers for a week, and many other things as well. This was not starting out to be a good year for Carrigana.


	2. Midwinter

OK, I'm sorry for screwing up the late Princess's name. I believe it's Chisakami, so yeah. Anyway, I do not own anyone but the merpeople, and any other random characters I come up with. Also, the concept of the Orcan race belongs to Erica Reis, not me. She is a very talented artist and I suggest that you read the manga Sea Princess Azuri. It's really cool. Now, on with chapter two.

By the way, thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**Midwinter**

**

* * *

**

Kel sighed as she and the others stood at the wreckage that had once been the stables. It was truely a mess. Beams lay everywhere. They would have a lot of work to do. Plus they were also being starved! This was not good. I wish we did not have to do this, Kel thought. 

"Does anyone know how long it'll take to clear this rubble up?" Cleon asked. "A while," Carri replied."Well, let's get to work, shall we?" Each of the pages grudgingly began their task, picking up the pieces of broken wood and helping the carpenters rebuild. They finished it the next Sunday.

One Noverber morning, Kel awoke and began her usual morning exercises. While doing her toe-touches, she heard a tearing sound. Her nightgown had gotten caught under the harness and torn. Before it had been loose. Now Kel was wondering if leather could shrink. She switched into a more comfortable position, and tried again. What had began as a small tear had grown larger. She muttered a Yamani curse.

"That won't help, my lady," said Lalasa, wrapping her robe around her. Kel swore again and tugged at the harness. Lalasa lifted the harness off Kel's shoulders and inspected it carefully. "You'll need a new one, my lady," she told Kel. She knelt down and tugged the hem of kel's nightgown. "You've grown an inch since this was made." Standing up, she dusted herself off and smiled. ''You've grown elsewhere, too."

Kel frowned and said gloomily, "My shoulders have grown, and my waist has gotten smaller." She sighed. Lalasa tried once more to make her point, but Kel didn't catch on. Finally, her maid cupped her breasts and let them go. Kel gasped. Oh, no, she thought. Not that. How could she have missed them?

I hurry when I scrub, she answered herself.

"My lady will need a breastband," Lalasa announced.

"Just what I need," muttered Kel. "Just what I need."

After finding Lalasa being harassed by a Palace Clerk, Kel decided that Lalasa was going to learn how to defend herself. And who better to teach her than Kel herself. After supper that night, she and Neal and Carri went back to her room to teach Lalasa self-defense. Reluctant, Lalasa learned how to punch, kick, and other devices on how to defend herself against attackers. By the end of it, they had an audience.

"Hey Kel," Carri said as she stood in front of Kel's mirror adjusting her tunic, "do you think we'll have time to go skating on the lake during Midwinter?"

"I guess. I'm just glad my parents are going to be here. Are yours?"

Carrigana nodded. "Of course. I wonder who'll serve them, and if Dory will give them a hard time." They were both checking their appearances when there was a knock at the door. There stood Neal, Esmond, Owen, Seaver and Merric, all in their very best uniforms.

"Reporting for enspection, General, sir!" said Seaver, giving a salute. One by one, the others did the same. "You take half, I'll take the other half," Kel told Carri. The two girls got to work, adjusting the boys' hair, tunics, shirts and hoses while Lalasa mended any tears. Suddenly Cleon burst in, red-faced and shirtsleeves undone. "Kel!" he cried. "I can't get my hair to lie flat."

Kel fixed the problem by wetting his hair. Afterwards, they all walked to the seavers' room where Master Oackbridge waited. They memorized their positions. Kel was to be serving members of minor guilds at the back of the hall, which suited her perfectly.

The pages gathered finger bowls and towels and took their positions. Kel offered the finger bowl to the five guild members and their wives, who washed and dried their hands. Kel then hurried away, looking out for people she knew. She saw her parents, the Yamani ambassador, and Carri's parents, all who sat on the king's right hand. There was Daine and her lover Numair Salmalin, and Sir Myles and who Keladry hoped was his wife Eleni.

During the second course, trouble began. First, Quinden told the guild members Kel was servingexactly who she was, and they refused to be served by her, and that meant they would not be served by Carrigana, either. Then Neal tripped over something invisible; the only one untouched was Garvey, who looked as if he knew beforehand. Each one of her friends had suffered humiliation, and now Kel knew why.

Joren and his friends hadn't given up; they had planned to humiliate them in the most public way possible. Now they all had banquet service practice after lunch the next day, and the day after that, too. Finally, all of the pages had had enough.

"I can't. I'm not senior enough," Kel said to her friends. "Kel, Neal is sixteen, Roald and Cleon and fourth-years, and Faleron's third. They'll be right behind you. We all will," Carri said. They all nodded their agreement. "Well, why can't _you_ go?" Kel asked her friend. Carri glanced at her dryly. "I'll end up strangling them. You have a cool head when it comes to arguing with complete idiots like Joren and his goons."

It was decided. Kel stood up and walked over to the table Joren sat at. Once they turned around, she began to explain that they should stop tormenting the other pages. After quite a lot of persuasion, they agreed that there would be no more accidents.

On the fourth day of the festival, gifts were exchanged. Kel had already bought her most of her gifts during the summer. She gave Owen one of her thrwing-stars, Jump a meaty bone, and Lalasa got a silver coin. From Carrigana, she recieved a gold shell pendant with her name on it. From her secret benefactor, Kel got a box of cleaning and polishing equipment for armor and weapons. This was turning out to be a good Midwinter.

* * *

A short chapter, but I think its good enough. Read and review. Please and thank you! 


	3. Saving Prince Roald

* * *

**Saving Prince Roald**

**

* * *

**It was late winter when Kel, Carri, and their friends finally got a chance to go to the lake. Carri had brought a book with her instead of ice skates. The others were dressed in coats and scarves. Carri, being used to the cold, wore only her pages' uniform. She sat down in the snow as the others stepped out onto the ice. "Hey, aren't you cold?" Merric called out. Carri shook her head. "I'm used to the cold, remember? Now how many laps was it you were all racing?" 

"Twelve laps around the ice. Winner wins a gold coin apiece. You can't cross over the ice or you lose," said Neal, rubbing his hands together. They took their positions and waited for Carri to give the signal. "Ready...GO!" They were off, skating around the ice. Carri stared at them to see who would win. Once the race was done, she would finish reading.

Seven laps in, Carri felt an odd chill run down her back, a sure sign of danger. Then she heard a cracking sound. "Did any of you hear that?" she yelled. "Hear what?" Owen replied. Carri relaxed against the tree as they approached their ninth lap. Cleon and Faleron were in the lead, followed by Kel, Roald and Seaver.

Another cracking sound rumbled through her sensitive ears. That sound, I've heard it before. It's the- she thought. Quickly she stood. "Get off the ice," she said. Apparently they did not hear her, because they were still going. "I said to get off the ice!" she shouted even louder. "The ice is melting!"

That time they heard her, but before they could move, the ice split, sending one of them into the lake's cold depths. Carri swore, and pulled off her shoes, couting heads as she did so. Roald had fallen under. She swore and pulled off her tunic. "Merric! Go inside and get some blankets! Hurry!" There was little time.

"I'll get help, too!" he said. Carri rolled her eyes. "Just do it!"

Then she ran across the ice and jumped into the water. The moment she was submerged, she changed. Her skin turned light blue, her hair dark blue. Her hose and shirtdisappeared along with her legs. Her spine lengthened, and finally, she grew a fin. Carrigana took in a breath and searched around. It was darker than she had expected. Worried, she let out a high pitched sound that bounced off of every object in the water. Using that ability all Orcans had, she quickly located a struggling Roald. He had somehow managed to end up away from the hole in the ice.

She was at his side in seconds, her fingers undoing the buttons on his coat. She had gotten three undone when he began to sink. She grasped him about the waist with one hand and steadied his face with the other. She pressed her lips to his, and when his mouth opened in surprise, she pushed air into his mouth. His eyes opened, and she ripped the remaining buttons off of his coat, removing it in one swipe. Then she flipped herself over and tugged off one skate before repeating the breathing procedure once more. Then she removed the other boot and he fell once more.

Quickly, she dove down and grabbed him, pulling him back up while paddling with her free hand. She pushed him up through the hole in the ice, and dove back down for the remainder of his belongings. Merric had brought the King, the Queen, and Duke Baird, all who immediately wrapped him in blankets. "Where's Carri?" Cleon asked. "She's still down there."

Suddenly, Carri resufaced. "Can someone hand me my tunic, please?" She pushed Roald's things onto the ice and grabbed her tunic. In one fluid motion, she pulled herself up onto the ice and had her tunic on, but not before Owen exclaimed, "You've got-"

"Think about your next words, Owen, or they will be your last," Carri growled.

"You've got a tail!" he said.

"It's a fin. Fish have fins, dogs have tails," Carri explained. She glanced at Roald, who was shaking. "Oh, my. You're hands are bluer than mine!" She raised her hand and concentrated, her eyes turning amber. She drew the water coating Roald into a ball and placed it back into the lake. Roald stopped shaking, and smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. You should get inside, otherwise you'll catch a cold." Duke Baird and Roald's parents led him inside. Carrigana turned her attention to the others. "Please don't tell anyone about this," she said softly. She helped the water evaporate, and her legs returned. She pulled on her shoes. "Let's go."

That night, Roald was well enough to join them for dinner. "Now will you tell us?" Owne whined. "Are you a shapeshifter? I don't even think Numair can do that."

Carri swallowed a mouthful of salad. "I may be a shapeshifter, but I was born the way you saw me today. When I'm fully submerged in water, that's what happenes," she said softly. "So you turn into a mermaid when you're in water? Doesn't that make it hard to bathe?" Neal asked. "No, I wash one part at a time, so I don't get wet completely," said Carri.

"What about when it rains?" Seaver asked. "I never get wet when it rains. That's one of the perks of being a wildmage like I am," Carri answered.

"How do you breathe underwater?"

"The same way you breath air."

"Well, you two were underwater for a long time," said Prosper. "How did Roald live? And I thought Mermidon was an island." Carri saighed heavily. "I breathed for him. Mermidon is an island, but the only time we are on it is when we go glacier sliding or pengull racing. We live underwater, which actually is Mermidon."

"But how did you-" Owen started. Hie eyes lit up and he grinned. "_Ohhh_, I get it now. You two kissed." Both Roald and Carrigana, who were poised and careful during meals, sputtered on their food. "What?!" she choked out. "We did not!"

"Technically, you did. When two people touch lips, it's considered kissing," Neal pointed out. Carri glared at him. "You aren't helping, Nealan of Queenscove!"

"So, are you saying you would never, not even if your life depended on it, kiss Roald?" Cleon asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Carri's expression softened, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I never said that. I'm too young to be thinking about such things, I suppose. I mean, any girl Roald's age would like him. I just turned eleven a few days ago. Maybe in a few years..." She said the last part quietly, and continued eating her dinner.

Owen had one final question to ask, though. "Where do you sleep?"

"In a giant shell of water."

* * *

It's a short, boringish chappie, but it'sthe best I could do with this stupid '30 days to update your document or it gets automatically deleted' crap. 


End file.
